


Look Closely

by weewoooong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Chamcloud, HOK squad, M/M, NielWoon, Onghwang, filo au, hwangcloud, ongwoon as bffs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weewoooong/pseuds/weewoooong
Summary: Samahan natin ang HOK squad jumowa. Matapos umamin si Daniel sa kung ano ang gender nya, at manawa na sa dating apps ay lumapit ito kay Sungwoon at nangako ang dalawa na maging wingman ng isa't-isa para makahanap ng booking.





	Look Closely

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome again sa isa na namang adventures ng HOK squad. Namiss ko gawang ng fic yung squad nila. Unfinished socmed au ko talaga to, di ko pala kaya yun. So ito na syaaaa. Wala nga po palang samaan ng loob sa ibang members, I love them all.

Look Closely

“Good morning batch 85! I am Mr. Seongwu Ong, but the employees here are more comfortable or are familiarized by addressing me as Sir Ong. And you guys are lucky for I will be your trainer to enhance your English communication skills and you will get to know more on what type of customers that you will handle.”, tipikal na yung ganitong introduction ni Ong tuwing hahandle sya ng new technical support hires sa company.

“Bes, di ako nainform na gwapo trainer natin.”, nangiti si Ong sa narinig nya mula sa kumpol ng mga girls sa likod.

“Walang kupas. Walang kakupas-kupas.”, isip-isip ni Ong.

“Okay. So ganito. Hahahahaha. Oo, magtataga-tagalog o taglish ako, sorry I can’t help it everytime na gusto ko kayo kausap o kamustahin but when it comes to our discussions, reports and mock calls, syempre itodo todo na natin pag-iEnglish natin.”, sabi ni Ong na kinagulat ng lahat na pag nagtataglish si Sir Ong ay para bang may kaunting lambing o lambot. Oo, lambot nga yata.

“Your training with me will only be for 5 days.”, hinayang na hinayang yung mga babae sa info na sinabi ni Sir Ong.

“But gradually, habang patagal kayo nang patagal dito. You will always encounter me kasi ako din mag-aunleash ng mga soft skills nyo.”, dagdag ni Ong.

Nang matapos na magdiscuss si Ong ay lalo pa nyang chinika ang mga new hires.

“Sa mga susunod na araw. Dadalawin kayo ng iba nating supervisors to welcome you and iiikot ko kayo sa dalawang floors natin, 2 departments. Yung currently na papasukan nyo and yung department ko, yes, I am also a technical support pag walang tanggap na raket. Chos. Pag walang new hires, but I do handle large accounts or big clients. Pero hmm, mas enjoy ako sa pagtetrain kasi di na rin nila ko halos binabalik sa pagtake ng calls. Hahahaha. Yun lang muna for now, take some time to browse your notes ha. Mag-exam tayo tomorrow. Ingat pag-uwi.”

~

“Dali naaaa. Samahan mo na ko magpaexam.”, tumingala isa sa mga new hire habang nag-eexam nang makita nyang may kinukulit si Sir Ong na isa sa mga employee sa may pintuan.

“Hu ganyan ka. Ganyan kaaaa. Supervisor ka na, limot mo na ko.”, patuloy ang pangungulit ni Ong sa supervisor pala. Di na sinilip ng new hire yung kinukulit ni Sir Ong at kailangan na nya magfocus sa exam.

“Dali na, My. Alam kong shift mo, binili pa kitang kape.”, at yun na nga nacurious na ang lahat sa kung sino ang tinatawag ni Sir Ong na Mommy. Kala kasi nila ay beki si Sir Ong pero may jowa pala.

“Bitawan mo nga damit kong bwisit ka. Ito na. Ito na. Papasok na.”, ay confiiiirm, lalaki pala kasi kausap ni Sir Ong.

“Be nice naman hyung, supervisor ka tapos makakaharap mo new hires.”, inaamo ni Ong yung supervisor nila.

“Eh bakit tinatawag mo kong Mommy o My dyan? Be formal when talking to one of the acting supervisors here.”, sabi nung kausap ni Ong.

“Ay wow taray bes, maliit ka pero di kita mareach.”, panunukso ni Ong.

“Shhhhh. Silence, ikaw tong nagpapaexam, ikaw yung maingay. Mamaya ko sila iwelcome, amin na kape ko.”, dali-dali kinuha nung supervisor ang kape mula sa kamay ni Ong at sabay silang umupo sa unahang table.

“The best pangsuhol kay Sir Sungwoon ay kape.”, sabi ni Ong na may matching action with his hands pa.

“Baklang-bakla ka ha. Rainbow pa inaaction mo dyan.”, bulong ni Sungwoon sa kanya na rinig na rinig mo ang pabebeng tawa ni Ong pagkatapos, isip tuloy ng mga new hires ay landing-landi ang dalawa.

“Time’s up guys. Pass it forward na lang kasi iwewelcome kayo ni Sir Sungwoon nyo.”, kinolekta ni Ong ang mga papel sa trainee na nasa harapan.

“Go na hyung.” Sabay tulak ni Ong kay Sungwoon na nakaupo para makatayo.

“Badtrip to. Di man lang ako binigyan ng proper introduction.”, sabay hinimas ni Sungwoon ang buhok ni Ong. Napalunok si Ong alam na nyang bubulyawan sya ni Sungwoon mamaya.

“Ehem. Ehem.”, umubong sadya si Sungwoon to clear all the awkwardness inside the room.

“I am Sir Sungwoon from Bulacan ay from technical support department pala. I am the acting head supervisor in this floor, iba head supervisor nila Sir Ong nyo. Ayaaan, welcome sa company, I hope we will be able to hang out or do a small talk, kamustahan, ganun some other time. Busy talaga ko, hinatak lang ako ng Sir nyo. Chos. I will always make myself available to you guys. Kita ko mata nyo kanina haaa. Di kami naglalandian, si Ong lang yun. Joke. We are just super close because makabatch kami, we used to seat where you guys are all seating right now.”, paglilinaw ni Sungwoon at may parang cute na tuta na tumatango sa gilid nya.

“2years ago lang nung tayo nakaupo dyan di ba?”, pagbibiro ni Sungwoon na nagawa syang mahampas ni Ong sa braso sa tuwa.

“Joke. Hahahahahaha. Matagal tagal na din pero ah, wala pa kaming 30yrs old. Yaaan, living proof kami na maraming opportunities sa company, di lang kayo magsstay dyan.”, sabi ni Sungwoon bago sya makareceive ng isang notification mula sa laptop nya.

“Hyung, need ka na ata sa meeting. Pwedeng pwede ka nang umalis sa pamamahay ko.”, natatawang sabi ni Ong habang tinutulungan si Sungwoon bitbitin ang laptop nya.

“Bye guuuuys. Welcome. Welcome. Welcome.”, Paalam ni Sungwoon bago kwelyuhan si Ong. 

“Mamaya ka sakin bakla”, napangiti si Ong sa pagbabanta ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

~

“Yaaaan. Congrats to all. All passed the exam and even sa observation sa mock calls natin kanina.”, pagcocongratulate ni Ong sa new hires. 

“We are just in time. Last meeting na natin to, inside these four walls. Huhuhu. Baka kasi makasalubong nyo pa ko gawa ng puro ako training dito, training dun. Pero ilibot ko muna kayo sa floor nyo at sa amin, in case maging interested kayo in the future. To get to know, some people and their jobs as well dito sa company if you will ever to consider to work in other departments. Tara guys, lezzgo.”, sabi ni Sir Ong at hinintay ang mga new hires makalabas ng room at ginuide na nga ang mga new hires.

“Sa floor muna namin tayo. Medyo quiet lang tayong kaunti. Companies, and mga partners ng trend mga tinetake na calls dun kaya ssshh lang tayo.”, nagsimula na nga ang pagtotour ni Ong ng may nakasalubong silang isang lalaki.

“Guanlin. Guanlin. Babe! Lika dito.”, pag-anyaya ni Ong nang lumapit na nakapout si Guanlin. Nakajackpot na naman mga mata ng new hires.

“Hyung naman, ako na naman pinain mo sa pagtotour guide mo.”, sabi nung Guanlin.

“Dali na, dami ko na ngang work dito natatawag mo pa kong tour guide. Kung hindi ka lang talaga jowable, introduce yourself na daliii.”, pangungulit ni Ong.

“Hello guys. I am Guanlin. We may be on the same floor as Sir Ong’s. Pero suko talaga ko sa pag-iEnglish. Sya kasi hanggang daily convo, english pa din. So I dont suggest having a chitchat with him.”, ginaya pa ni Guanlin accent ni Ong habang nagsasalita.

“Tse. Hahahahaha. 8 months pa lang sya dito pero lahat ng matatagal sa company gusto sya jowain. Chos.”, wala halos tao sa floor nila Ong kaya bumaba na sila sa floor nila Head Supervisor Sungwoon.

Naamaze naman sila kay Guanlin di lang dahil sa naghuhumiyaw kagwapuhan nya pero sa talino at skills nito, halata namang kaedad lang nila si Guanlin pero big clients na ang hinahandle nito.

Naikot na nila halos buong floor ng mamatahan ni Ong si Sungwoon na nakikipagchikahan dun sa cube ni Daniel.

“Hello guuuuys.”, inistorbo ni Ong yung dalawa.

“Ay! Hello. Di ko na kayo napuntahan after meeting.”, Nagulat si Sungwoon at umayos ng upo.

“Oo nga ehh, kitang-kita nga namin ehhhh. Di ba Niel? Introduce yourself, dalii.”, at unti-unting minatahan ni Ong si Sungwoon at nagsignal na lagot sila kay Ong mamaya.

“Uhm. Uhm.”, tumayo si Daniel at nakipaghandshake sa 13 trainees ni Ong.

Pigil na pigil ang kilig ng mga babae at nanghihinayang kasi baka kafederasyon ni Sir Ong si Sir Daniel, lalo na namang naubusan ng gwapo sa mundo.

“I am Sir Daniel Kang, a computer engineering graduate, and nagtake ng masteral…”, pinigil ni Ong ang intro ni Daniel.

“Bessy namaaaan. Madami ka masyadong achievement sa buhay, yung work mo na lang. Hahahaha.”, dahil sa sinabi ni Ong ay binatukan sya ni Sungwoon.

“Aray ko beees, aping-api mo na naman ako.”, hinihimas ni Ong ang batok nya.

“Let the kid introduce himself properly.”, pagtatanggol ni Sungwoon.

“Kasi baka magtaka sila sa edad ko, level 3 engineer na kasi ko dito.”, napa-woaaahh ang mga new hires at makikita mong nagdadasal na ang ibang babae na sana hindi bading si Sir Daniel.

“Kabatch ko sila Sir Sungwoon at si Sir Ong nyo. We started as a Level 1 engineer like you guys then eventually nagkanya kanya na kami ng buhay. Hahahahahaha. Sikat yung name ko sa group chats o madalas ako hanapin pag may issue sa mismong products, yung team namin gumagawa ng solution when it comes to issues nga regarding the products or yung softwares nga na binebenta ni company.”, talaga namang nakakapogi ang trabaho ni Sir Daniel.

“Tsaka aware naman kayong Taiwanese CEO natin. So if may new release na products, si Sir Daniel nyo representative from PH to attend the launch of the new products sa anumang parte ng mundo na matripan ni CEO magpalaunch. Ganyan yan kabongga, jowa na lang wala.”, dagdag ni Ong.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo sa hiya si Daniel kasi madami syang papuri na natanggap sa new hires.

“Teka lang, baka nagtataka sila sino trainer natin nun, si Ong na kasi ngayon. Hahahahahahaha. Kabatch talaga namin si Ong at sya lang gurang saming tatlo dito. Umattitude sa galing si Sir Ong nyo at napatalsik yung dating trainer. Hahahahahahaha.”, singit ni Sungwoon.

“Wow. Nahiya ako sa taas ng posisyon mo. Hahaha. Wag kayo maniwala dyan kay Sungwoon hyung pag ako na inaalipusta. Pangretire na talaga kasi edad nung nagtrain samin at ako ang favorite nya. Bleh. Kaya ako ang pinasahan nya ng bertud”, pagmamalaki ni Ong.

“Kaya ka pala mukhang aswang. Bertud at hindi job position nilipat sayo.”, natawa ang mga new hires sa banat ni Sir Sungwoon.

“Tse. Tse. Layuan nyo kami ng mga estudyante ko. Hahahaha. Babush na.”, nagpaalam si Ong at nakita nyang lumayo na din sa cube ni Daniel si Sungwoon habang pinipigilan at hinahatak pa ni Daniel si Sungwoon habang hawak ang kamay nito.

~

“Baklaaa. Lunch?”, nakangusong nagpapacute si Ong na lumitaw sa office ni Sungwoon.

“Tara nga. Gutom na ko. Or teka bumibili kasing foods si Daniel sa baba. Patake out tayo.”, alok ni Sungwoon.

“Halaaaa. Napakauser-friendly mo. Pero sige. Hahahahaha. Kfc ba?”, tumango lang si Sungwoon habang dinadial ang number ni Daniel.

“Garlic butter chicken ako madam.”, sabi ni Ong at sumigaw ng “Pabucket of fries ka din madam”, nung narinig nyang pinick up na ni Daniel ang tawag ni Sungwoon.

“Alam mo bakla ka talaga. Jowa ka ba nung tao? Nagpapalibre kang fries, laki laki ng sahod mo.”, bulyaw sa kanya ni Sungwoon.

“E bakit jowa ka din ba?”, balik ni Ong kay Sungwoon.

“Hindi. Pero atleast hindi ako demanding.”, banat ni Sungwoon.

“Atleast hindi naman ako manhid.”, fight back ni Ong na syang dahilan bakit sya pinitik sa tenga ni Sungwoon.

“Gaga. Straight yung tao. Wag maglagay ng malisya”, sagot ni Sungwoon na parang nasense na ibig sabihin ni Ong.

“Wooohh, la naman akong sinabi. Tsaka straight? Huh. HAHAHAHAHA. Huh. Yan din sinabi ko sa nanay ko at girlfriend ko yuck, 5 years ago. Nung mga panahong di pa ko nanghahatak ng lalaki para itabi sa workstation ko.”, at ayun na nga lumabas na muna saglit ng office ni Sungwoon si Ong kasi nakita nitong nag-aalab na ang butas ng ilong ni Sungwoon.

“OOOOOONNG!! Pumasok ka na nga dito. Ito na yung pagkain!”, sumigaw si Sungwoon sa buong floor kasi nahalatang pinagtaguan sya saglit ni Ong. Di na nagugulat tao sa floor pag sumisigaw head supervisor nila lalo pag HOK squad na magkakasama.

~

“Hyuuung. Yoko na. Mahina talaga ko sa ganito, hingalin ako.”, reklamo ni Ong.

“Ako nga pinagpapawisan na dito, di ako tumitigil. Wag ka kasing magalaw!”, sagot ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Pssst. Pssst.”, nagsimula na namang mangulit si Ong.

“Anoo.”, malamyang sagot ni Sungwoon halatang pagod na sa ginagawa nila ni Ong.

“Tingnan mo hyung, kabatch natin, si Daniel, ang hot. Nagcacardioboxing din pala yan dito.”, naglaway nga ng kaunti si Sungwoon dahil ang hot nga naman ni Daniel kahit pawisan na. Pipigilan na ni Sungwoon si Ong ng sumigaw na ng tuluyan si Ong.

“Danieeeeel.”, tinawag ni Ong si Daniel at sinenyas na sumama sa kanila.

Napalunok naman si Sungwoon sa nakita nya, nagslow mo at naging mainit ang paligid, mukhang natatae yata sya at nabading syang tunay nung humarap na ng tuluyan si Daniel sa kanila.

At dun nagsimula maform ang HOK squad, ang HOK squad na naglalaman ng dalawang bading at isang hottie na di pa natin malaman ang gender preference.

~

Sarap sariwain sana pano naging crush ni Sungwoon si Daniel pero halos kakambal na nya si Ong at alam na alam pag si Daniel na laman ng utak nya pag nagdedaydream sya. 

“Ay bakla. Brow code.”  
“Ay. Bibig mo bakla, learn to conserve laway.”  
“Brow code! Broooow code!”

Yan lagi linyahan ni Ong pag nahuhuli syang natutulala kay Daniel.

“Ano bang brow code pinagsasasabi mo? Bro code yun tanga.”, binanatan na nya si Ong sa pag-eepal nya sa pagkakaron nya ng crush kay Daniel.

“Bakla tayo di ba. Kilay is life kaya brow code. Bakla namaaaan, pigilan mo andar ng kalamnan mo pag nakikita mo sya. Ang tropa ay laging tropa, di tayo straight na pwede tirahin lahat sa tropa. Ay, bottom ka pala kaya sya ang titira–”, pinasakan ni Sungwoon ng tinapay ang bibig ni Ong.

“Oo na. Oo na. Brow code. Brow code!! Atin lang na nagkacrush ako sa kanya ha. Kung hindi, di lang tinapay ipapasak ko sa bibig mo pati tong laptop na gamit ko.”, sumuko na si Sungwoon magkacrush kay Daniel. Buti na lamang kasi after 2 months, nagkagirlfriend si Daniel at look at them now, 5 years in the making na ang friendship ng HOK squad pero as of now, single sila lahat.  
Si Daniel, laging jowa hanap na di pa alam nung dalawa na jowang babae o lalake talaga hanap pero di na nakahanap ng panglong time. Si Ong, gwapo natry na magkagirlfriend pero NBSB kasi lalaki pala hanap. At si Sungwoon na matapos magkacrush kay Daniel ay pinili na lang humanap ng mga short time na jowa marahil para makamove on aT ang mga jowa na nadadampot nya ay kakadayo nya ng bar, hep, sa matitinong gay bar pagtatanggol nito sa HOK squad, head supervisor sya after all, kaya di sya pwede madawit sa mga nireraid na bars na tinutukoy lagi ni Ong na pinupuntahan nya.

~

Tutok na tutok sa cellphone nya si Ong. Sa taas kasi ng position level ng HOK squad, di na sila damay sa shifting schedule ng company. Fixed shift, fixed weekend for rest day pa sila.

Nakatambay sya sa gc ng HOK squad, tutal rest day naman. Sa busy nilang tatlo, namimiss na nyang makabonding si Daniel at Sungwoon, iba kasi yung kasama mo sila na hindi hanggang barahan na lang minsan sa work ang gawain.

Ong: Hyuuung  
Sungwoon: Di pwede samin  
Ong: La pa nga ko sinasabi e  
Daniel: Sige nga. Ano yun?  
Ong: Inom tayo sa inyo hyung  
Sungwoon: Di pwede, di umuwi ng Bulacan kasama ko sa apartment. Kulit.  
Daniel: Si Sungwoon hyung na lang pag adjustin, inom na inom na din ako.  
Ong: Tamad yan lumabas ng bahay, sa condo mo pa papupuntahin. Bakit kaya di mo na lang kami iintroduce sa kasama mo sa apartment, hindi yung para kaming jowa mo nung 90s na tinatago mo sa magulang o lolo mo.  
Sungwoon: Arrrgggghh! Bawal si Minhyun, baka tikman mo, pangseryosohan to boy.  
Ong: Tingin mo sakin pangshort time tulad ng bookings mo? Teka nga, inuman kasi usapan. Epal ni hyung, grab naman ibook mo this time.  
Sungwoon: Katamaaaad. One point from NCR to another ay parang umuwi na din akong Bulacan, so why bother going out of our apartment?  
Daniel: Edi sunduin. Sagot ko gas, sagot mo alak Ong.  
Ong: Wow. Prinsesa Sungwoon, baka naman gusto mo humati sakin. Tumatakas sa resibo si pareng Daniel.  
Daniel: Oo nga, tutal bagong promote. Yes naman si bakla.  
Sungwoon: Ona. Mga hampaslupa.  
Daniel: Di mo lang kami matitiis. Expect me to pick you up at 7pm. Si Ong sagasaan ko by 6pm.  
Ong: Ina ka.

~

8:07pm nang makarating sila sa condo ni Daniel. Buhat buhat nilang tatlo mga pinamili nila, take home dinner, alak at pulutan. Si Ong na expert sa inuman ang pinagprepare nila ng pang inuman session mamaya at pinaghain nung dinner. 

Nilibot-libot ni Sungwoon ang condo ni Daniel hanggang sa makarating sya sa balcony.

“Seriously Daniel?”, at sinunggaban ni Sungwoon ang yosi na hinihithit ni Daniel.

“What? Gusto ko magrelax.”, sagot pabalik ni Daniel.

“You can relax but not this way. Pwede namang sapakin na lang kita, di mo ba mahal buhay mo?”, iritableng sabi sa kanya ni Sungwoon.

“Okay. Okaaaay. Wag na magalit madam. Titigil na po…”, nakataas pa ang dalawang kamay ni Daniel nung sinagot si Sungwoon.

“…pero ikaw mahal ko.”, pabulong na sabi ni Daniel.

“Ano?”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Walaaaa. Tara na. Hinahanap na tayo ni Ong, sumigaw na o.”, at hinatak ni Daniel si Sungwoon pabalik sa loob hawak-hawak syempre ang maliit na kamay ni Sungwoon.

“Pero, wala naman akong narinig na tawag na tayo, maganda view dito ehh.”, angal ni Sungwoon pero nagpatangay naman sya kay Daniel sa loob.

At ayun na nga, si Daniel ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan nila, si Sungwoon na prinsesa ay nagpaghugas nila ng pinggan habang nilalatag naman ni Ong ang mga iinumin nila.

Nagsimula na ang inuman ng tatlo at napansin ng magkumareng Sungwoon at Ong na napaparami ng inom si Daniel. Responsible drinker si Daniel kaya naman nagulat ang dalawa at nagsesenyasan sino unang kakausap kay Daniel.

“Brow. Okay ka pa? Alak na alak din ako, wag mo kami ubusan.”, panimula ni Ong kaya naman namuro na naman sya at pinaghahampas ni Sungwoon.

“Tanga mo Ong. Pero Niel, okay ka laaaang? Di mo na kami mahahatid nyan sige ka.”, di na natiis magsalita ni Sungwoon at naghampasan na ang kumare sa harap ni Daniel na medyo lubog pa sa pagkakatulala nya.

“Ang galing mo mangamusta!”, gigil ngunit mahinahong sabi ni Ong, mahina lang para di rinig ni Daniel.

“Gaga. Nagjojoke ako okay.”, pabulong din na sagot ni Sungwoon.

“Guys, did you ever feel being locked up in your own closet?”, nabigla ang dalawa kasi nagsasalita pala si Daniel sa tabi nila.

“Niel, bakla kami. Of course we’ve been there bilang isang closet gay.”, sagot ni Ong.

“Tanga ni Ong. Hinalintulad mo naman lahat satin na bakla. Wag mo pakinggan Daniel, continue ang open forum este chika.”, pag-eepal ni Sungwoon sa sagot ni Ong.

“Hindi tama naman si Ong. .”, sagot ni Daniel.

“O di baaaa, ikaw ang tanga, hyung. Ay manhid. Ay tanga. Oo, tanga mong talaga.”, pagmamalaking sabi ni Ong, ngiting ngiti na si loko nang

“pero mali at some point.”, bawi ni Daniel.

“Yes, si Ong pa din ang dakilang tangaaa. Chugug na chugug.”, lasing na din si Sungwoon.

“Manahimik nga kayong dalawang bakla kayo. Pansexual ako okay. Wooohh. Naiout ko din.”, sabi ni Daniel.

“Huh? Teka. Lasing ako di ko maprocess.”, sagot ni Sungwoon.

“Wala ka lang talagang utak pamprocess. Sabi ni Daniel, pansexual syaaaaa.”, sinigaw at binigyang diin ni Ong ang mga salitang pansexual sa tenga ni Sungwoon.

“Meaning, Daniel is not straight or gay or bi. He can love anyone regardless of what is their gender. Personality ang habol nya. Tapos la na syang pake kung ano gender mo pag hulog na hulog na sya.”, tumatango lang na parang tuta si Daniel habang nag-eexplain si Ong na lalong nakadagdag lang sa hilo ni Daniel.

“Oo. Tapos tapos…tapos ano, never pa ko nagkajowa ng lalaki pero may nagustuhan na kong lalaki.”, nauutal-utal at napipikit pikit na si Daniel sa kalasingan.

“Oha. Supervisor ka lang Sungwoon hyung, ako pa rin matalino.”, aakma na ng sabunot si Sungwoon nang bumagsak nang tuluyan sa kanya si Daniel sa kalasingan.

“Okay. You know what? Iend na natin inuman, may tama na din ako. Asikasuhin muna natin si mamshy Daniella. Gusto ko na din matulog. Dali Ong, help. Bigat ng ulo.”, sabi ni Sungwoon habang hirap na hirap iahon ang ulo ni Daniel na nasa lap nya.

“Ay teka wait. Picture-worthy itsura nyo.”, sabay picture ni Ong sa dalawa.

“Ong naman.”, nanginginig na yung braso si Sungwoon habang finifigure out pano bubuhatin si Daniel.

Naipwesto na nila si Daniel sa kama kahit amoy alak pa ito, hinang-hina yung dalawa, ang laki ba naman ni Daniel. Lalaki man sila Sungwoon at Ong pero hindi sila tinawag gays para maging ganun katigas at magbuhat ng katawan na mala-caveman sa laki. Si Ong na lang nagbook ng grab at uwing-uwi na din sila ng Mommy Sungwoon nya.

“Bes, pansexual sya.”, bulong ni Ong na hinaluan ng buga ng hangin sa tenga ni Sungwoon.

“Oh tapos.”, sagot ni Sungwoon at kinamot ang tenga sa yamot kay Ong.

“Meaning…”

“Ona. Lam ko na meaning pansexual.”, bwelta ni Sungwoon.

“Hindi kaseeee. Ayaw makikinig, meaning pwedeng pwede na kayo.”, pag-eexplain ni Ong.

“Demonyita kang tunay. Ang gulo mo ha. Asan na yung Ong na may pabrow code brow code? Hmm. Teka, ibang-iba mga payo mo sakin these past few days. MAY KAILANGAN KA SAKIN NO!!!”, sigaw ni Sungwoon, buti na lang at walang paki ang Grab driver sa usapan nila.

“Ano kasi…”, nagsimula na magsalita ni Ong nang tumunog cp nya. Isang text message mula kay Sungwoon hyung.

Nakakunot ang noo ni Ong na humarap kay Sungwoon, kita nyang nasa tapat na pala sila ng apartment nila Sungwoon at Minhyun.

“Anong number itong sinend mo sakin beks?”, tanong ni Ong bago pa tuluyang makababa ng sasakyan si Sungwoon.

“You’re welcome bakla. Harmless ka pa naman siguro kay Minhyun dahil NBSB ka. Goodluuuuck. Mwamwa.”, syempre di malilimutan ni Sungwoon bumeso sa kaibigan bago bumaba kahit mahilig sila magwalangyaan.

Kita ni Sungwoon kung paano umaliwalas at nangiting sagad-sagaran kaibigan nya.

“Why do I always play cupid? The role’s not suited for someone who doesn’t want to commit.”, yun ang umiikot sa utak ni Sungwoon habang nagbababye kay Ong, nakatulalang nakangiti si Sungwoon na nacreepyhan si Ong. Di nya alam masaya si Sungwoon at napaisip bakit nga ba ngayon lang nya binigay number ni Minhyun sa kaibigan.

~

Matagal ng crush ni Ong kasama ni Sungwoon sa apartment. Kababata ito ni Sungwoon, di naman narcissist si Minhyun pero si Sungwoon ang nag-ayos ng mga litrato nilang dalawa sa mga dingding at kwarto, candid shots, travel photos, grad pics nung dalawa na present sila parehas sa kanya-kanyang graduation, bdays, Christmas, New Year, name it, magkapitbahay lang din kasi yung dalawa sa Bulacan kung hindi lang kapatid turing ni Sungwoon dito, may kakaiba talaga sa pics na shinashrug off na lang ni Ong dahil tiwala ito sa kanyang My o bff.

May kwento yung bawat litrato. Laging binubully ni Ong si Sungwoon sa picture nung grad celeb ni Minhyun, lalaki pa daw kasi turing ni Sungwoon sa sarili nya before that event happened. Pictures ng HOK squad ay nasa kwarto lang ni Sungwoon to respect Minhyun daw after all nirerentahan nila to parehas, tapos pinipilit ni Ong ilagay isa nyang picture sa banyo para daw makatulong sya kay Sungwoon tuwing gabi.

Sungwoon: Tanga mo. Bakit ko gagawin yan? Edi hatakin na lang kita sa loob.  
Natulala at namula si Ong.  
Ong: Hyung. Yuck.  
Sungwoon: O buti alam mo. Kaya tigilan mo kakagulo ng gamit ko dyan. Tsaka mahal bayad ng premium service ko.  
Sabay tinginan ng dalawa at nagtawanan.

Isa lang yan sa mga walangyaan ni Ong at Sungwoon, bakla talaga tong magbff na to. Alam ni Sungwoon na maingay sila kahit wala si Daniel kaya di talaga welcome ang squad pag nasa apartment si Minhyun, respeto na naman daw, sana si Ong din daw bigyan nya or better jowa na lang.

~

“Minhyuuuuun. Pabukas naman ng pinto please. Hilo na ko.”, mahinang pinagkakakatok ni Sungwoon ang pinto.

Di sya marinig ni Minhyun. Busy si Minhyun magbasa ng emails, balak nya maghanap ng bagong work. Sa yes to stress-free working environment at work-life balance daw motto nya nang may narinig syang parang pusang nalaglag mula sa bubong sa labas.

Pag labas nya,  
“Ay putang ina. Hahahahaha.”, tawang-tawa talaga si Minhyun.

“Nyeon, nalaglag ata ako. Tulong.”, pinipilit dumilat ni Sungwoon.

“Kala ko pusa. Munting demonyo pala yung gumawa ng ingay. Hahahaha. Teka. Teka. Hu. Pambihira. Hahahaha.”, tawang-tawa pa din si Minhyun.

“Tapos ka na ba tumawa love? Ipasok mo na ko.”, sabi ni Sungwoon bago sya tuluyang mapikit.

Tinapik-tapik ni Minhyun mukha ni Sungwoon.

“Taena. Wag ka matulog. Di mo ko tigabuhat pag lasing o tiga-alaga pag hirap ka bumangon. Uhhhhhh. I hate you. Pero syempre, matalino ka di ba?”, sabi ni Minhyun at nagulat sya nung nag-Hmm si Sungwoon.

“You know calling me with that endearment is my weakness. Sarap mo sabunutan. Tara na nga.”, at binuhat ni Minhyun si Sungwoon at ibinaba sa sofa. Dun nya itatapon si Sungwoon para alam nitong nagpakalasing na naman sya.

“Ano ba sabi ko sayo? Tigil-tigilan mo pag-iinom mo pag di mo na kaya makatayo nang maayos, ano si Ong at Daniel na naman kasama mo no? Di ka na natuto. Ako ha, sinasabi ko lang sayo bad influ-”, natigilan sya nung sundutin ni Sungwoon ang ilong nya. Hinatak nya pababa ang kamay ni Sungwoon pero inilapat ni Sungwoon sa labi nya yung daliring pinagsundot sa ilong nya.

“Hyung naman!”, tinabig nang mabilis ni Minhyun ang kamay ni Sungwoon at kinukuskos nya yung bibig nya nang tuloy-tuloy, paalis na sana sya nang hablutin sya si Sungwoon sa kamay.

“Wag ka na magalit.”, mahinahong sabi ni Sungwoon. Naawa naman si Minhyun kasi mabilis itong nagalit sa kaibigan nya.

“Pahinga ka na hyung.”, iiwan na sana ni Minhyun nang bigla pa itong nagsalita.

“Di sila bad influence. Mahal na mahal ko sila. Lalo si Daniel.”, yun ang mga huling nasabi ni Sungwoon at unti-unti nang lumuwag ang kapit nya kay Minhyun dahil tuluyan na itong nakatulog.

“Right. Daniel.”, alam nyo yung ngiting may kirot. Ayun yun e, yun yung maipipinta mo sa pagmumukha ni Minhyun ngayon.

~

Meanwhile sa gc ulit ng HOK squad. . .

Sungwoon: Bar crawl, anyone?   
Ong: Pass  
Daniel: G.  
Ong: Uhm. Daniel, tanda mo? Gay bars pinupuntahan nya. Yung tulad mong jowang-jowa di bagay dun. Besides you are technically not a gay. So why use gay bars as your market huh?  
Sungwoon: my english sensei, ugh  
Ong: Hyung. Kadiri. Naiimagine kita.  
Daniel: And what’s the point of me being out to you guys last night? Will you support me on this? Because I can clearly announce that Ivancity and Jackedt are cancelled.  
Sungwoon: You do rely on those apps? Pero I do assure you, walang true love sa apps na yan at sa bar.  
Ong: Ow really? O sadyang bitterella ka lang sa love.  
Daniel: Yep. And wag na natin pag-usapan.  
Ong: Ah basta. Matigil ka kakahanap ng jowa Daniel. Dadating din yan.  
Daniel: Tatanda kang binata pag yan pa prinsipyo mo sa buhay.  
Sungwoon: Wag kang kontra Ong, and do your thing with Minhyun already. I even gave you his number for Pete’s sake.  
Ong: Uhmm. About that, I might bail on my plans with Minhyun, I am scared what if he’s not into me?  
Sungwoon: DI MO MALALAMAN KUNG DI KA KIKILOS, TANGA.  
Daniel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Ong: Masaya ka na nyan Daniel?  
Sungwoon: Ano na Niel? Matutuloy ba to? Here’s the challenge. Lets be each other wingman for tonhght and for the nights to come. Are you on?  
Daniel: Sure.  
Sungwoon: Di kita marinig bakla. ARE YOU OOOOON?  
Daniel: Tang ina neto. Hahahahaha. YEEEEES! I am on with this challenge.  
Ong: And I will be leaving you two if you continue that challenge  
Sungwoon: KJ naman ni mamang.  
Daniel: Mama Osang.  
Ong: Sige ganyanin nyo ko. Basta ko naprepredict kong walang magandang idudulot sa inyo yang gagawin nyo.  
Sungwoon: Ooopps. Laters na lang ang chika. Sabog pa ko sa inuman kagabi. Sunduin mo ko Daniel ah, sa kanto na lang, tatakas lang ako kay Minhyun.  
Ong: Hulaan ko. Nagalit kagabi sa kalasingan mo tapos nagpaalaga ka na naman. Sige na, 10am pa lang kasi nag-aaya sa bar ang gaga. Tulog pa kayo bitches.  
Ong: My bitches.

Sa group chat lang nag-uusap yung tatlo pero parang sasabog utak at eardrums mo sa usapan nila at sa ingay nila.

Napahinga na lang nang malalim si Ong kasi malakas kutob nyang di magandang magsama yung dalawa sa plano nilang yun. Pero sige na nga, tutal mapilit si Sungwoon, tetext na ni Ong yung crush nya maya-maya.

Ong: Hello Sunshine   
Minhyun: You may have texted a wrong number, I am not Sunshine.  
Ong: Oh, then you must be Angel?  
Minhyun: Nope. Stop texting this number.  
Ong: Sheeet. Love wag kang ganyan.

Nabasa ni Minhyun yun at nag-init talaga ang dugo nya. Please lang no more to calling him Love.

Minhyun: Can you please stop? Papatrace ko number mo.  
Ong: Then why not properly introduce yourself?  
Minhyun: Oh. My bad. Ako nga pala yung nagbabantay lagi sa pagtulog mo at handang patayin ka.  
Ong: You can’t do that.  
Minhyun: Yes I can. Continue whatever you are doing, mamayang-mamaya lang ako na magiging bangungot mo.  
Ong: Aww. Sakit mo naman magsalita. Di ako nainform ni Sungwoon hyung na tigre pala kakausapin ko.  
Minhyun: Sungwoon? Teka sino ka ba? San mo nakuha number ko?  
Ong: Kay hyung mismo? Btw, this is Ong.  
Minhyun: Right. Isa sa mga alipores nya, yung BI. Sorry I don’t have time for you. Bye.

Maiyak-iyak si Ong at sinend agad ang screenshots ng convo nila kay Sungwoon. Kinulit ito nang kinulit ni Ong para replyan sya.

Sungwoon: Ong naman eeehhhhh. Natutulog pa ko.  
Ong: 6pm na jusko. Hyung kasi, ang tapang nung kasama mo sa apartment. Huhuhuhuhu. Tapos BI pa daw ako sayo. Huhuhuhu.  
Sungwoon: Teka nga basahin ko.  
Sungwoon: …  
Ong: Anuna  
Sungwoon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bakla ka talaga. Teka ginising mo ko sa tuwa. Ano ba si Minhyun? Parte ng text clan mo? Highschool student? Or worst babae? Sunshine? Angel? Love? Really Ong? NBSB si Minhyun pero tingin mo he’s that easy? Hahahahaha. Madaming nakapila dyan, wag ka naman magbigay ng ikakaturn off mo.  
Ong: Dami mong nasabi. Huli kong jowa babae! Jowa ko pa yun mula highschool hanggang college!  
Sungwoon: Ano gagawin ko? HAHAHAHA. Ayoko mainvolve, kaya mo na yan.  
Ong: Hyung pleeease? Ano gusto mo? Macchiato? Java chip? Huhuhuhu.  
Sungwoon: Oo na. Gawa ako ng paraan from pure awa ha. Sa totoo lang ang hirap na nga sagipin nung mga banat na ginawa mo kanina. Pero libre mo pa din ako ng kape kahit iced americano lang.  
Ong: Kaya ka bitter sa buhay e. Huhuhuhu.  
Sungwoon: Tatadyakan pa kita dyan. Tumahan-tahan ka na. Oo na. Aayusin ko na po lovelife mo.  
Ong: Wag na kayo umalis ni Daniel mamaya para umayos na din lovelife mo. Huhuhuhu.  
Sungwoon: Ay. Bastos magsalita. Foul! Sige na at gagayak pa ko.

~

“You didn’t bring with you your car?”, tanong ni Sungwoon. 

“Who brings their car if they wanna get laid?”, fight back ni Daniel.

“Really Niel? Ayaw mo na jumowa? Pakboy na lang ganern? Hahatid mo pa ko pauwi e. Huhuhu.”, cute na nagdadabog si Sungwoon.

“Bakit huh?”, tapos malanding tumingin sa kanya si Daniel at nagbend para magkatapat at magkalapit ang kanilang mga mukha.

Napalunok si Sungwoon sa lapit ng kanilang mga mukha nila. Sa lapit nila, isang hinga lang ni Daniel maamoy nya ang mouthwash na ginagamit ng binata.

“Ikaw ba iuuwi ko tonight?”, di na maipinta mukha ni Daniel, kinikilig sya na natutuwa kasi kitang-kita nya kung ano epekto ng eksena nila ngayon kay Sungwoon.

“Back off man, di kita type.”, sabay belat kay Daniel at nauna nang pumasok sa bar.

“Hmm. Okay. Sabi mo e.”, narinig at nakita pa ni Sungwoon ang pagkikibit-balikat ni Daniel bago tuluyang pumasok sa bar.

“Hu. Staph, bading ka, hindi ka marupok.”, yun ang isip-isip ni Sungwoon.

“Let the best wingman may also bring home a guy tonight!”, nagcheers ang dalawa, shumot at sabay umalis sa table.

Matapos ang 20mins ay bumalik na si Sungwoon sa table nila. Bilang matagal na sya namimingwit ng guys sa bar, mas nauna sya nakahanap para kay Daniel.

Sumunod na din si Daniel at todo lingkis na sa kanya yung nakuha nyang lalaki. Inirapan ni Sungwoon yung sanang ipapakilala sa kanya ni Daniel, nakaramdam yung lalaking kasama ni Daniel sa awrahan na pinapakita ni Sungwoon at tumodo dahilan makaalis lang sa lugar kung san visible pa sya kay Sungwoon.

“Huy. Teka lang. Ito na yung kaibigan kong gusto kong… Ugh, nevermind.”, paghahabol ni Daniel at nagsorry sa tila bang yamot na si Sungwoon. Di alam ni Daniel yung presensya talaga nung kasama nya ang ayaw ni Sungwoon.

“Ay ito Daniel, si Daehwi nga pala, mukhang kaedad mo lang to. Daehwi, si Daniel.”, ngiting-ngiti na si Sungwoon dahil proud na proud sya sa top pick nya para kay Niel.

Naghahandshake na ang dalawa.

“So, 19 ka din pala?”, ngiting-ngiting na tinanong ni Daehwi si Daniel.

“Hehehehe. Hehe. Kaedad nga no.”, binitawan ni Daniel ang kamay ni Daehwi at pinapatay na ng tingin ang tawang-tawa at gulat na gulat na si Sungwoon.

“Balik ka muna sa table mo, cr lang ako, balikan kita dun ha.”, bumalik ang tingin ni Daniel kay Daehwi.

Tumango lang si Daehwi at umalis.

Naiiyak na si Sungwoon kakapigil ng tawa.

“That was the best laugh I had in years.”, pinapahiran ni Sungwoon ang luha nya.

“Hyung. Ayoko makulong, anubanamang 19yrs old pa tinarget mo.”, matamlay na sagot ni Daniel.

“Kasi magandahan naman poporma yung bata. Kala ko kasing edad mo lang. HAHAHA. Sorry na. Tara uwi na lang tayo. Fail tayo parehas.”, pag-aargue ni Sungwoon.

“Tara sa condo. The night is still young. Nuod tayo movie.”, aya ni Daniel.

“Uhm? May netflix din sa bahay?”, tanggi ni Sungwoon sa offer ni Daniel.

“Iyo laman ng ref ko. Tara na. Panira ka ng booking ngayong gabi.”, makulit na nag-aaya pa din si Daniel.

“Pahinga na lang tayo. May pasok pa tayo bukas.”, todo tanggi pa din si Sungwoon.

“Pleeease. Anong suhol pa ba gusto mo? Tsaka para makabawi yung booking mo sana tonight nilayasan tayo”, tanong ni Daniel.

Ngumiting parang naiihing tuta si Sungwoon, tumaas baba pa ng tuloy-tuloy ang kilay nito.

“Ah! Hatid kita pauwi.”, confident pang sumagot si Daniel.

“Jusko. Di ka ba tinuruan ni Ong? Pero sige, pwede na yung paghatid.”, sa wakas pumayag na din si liit.

~

“Bakit ganitong movie pinanuod natin?”, maiyak-iyak si Sungwoon.

Inaabutan sya ni Daniel ng tissue pero itinanggi ni Sungwoon na naiiyak sya.

“Kadiri yung movie, di na uso magcommit ngayon. Boo.”, sumisinghot-singhot pa din si Sungwoon sabay balibag ng isang pirasong popcorn sa TV.

“Makakadiri. Bakit ano ba say mo sa love and commitment?”, tanong ni Daniel habang ipinipilit patikman at isubo kay Sungwoon yung binake nyang cookies.

Nginunguya pa ni Sungwoon yung cookies.

“Hmm. Masarap nga ha. Yeees. Pwede ng husband.”, tukso ni Sungwoon.

“Mo?”

“Gago. Para tong sira.”, pero sa kaloob-looban ni Sungwoon, nagpapanic na talaga puso nya.

“Sagutin mo na lang kasi ako.”, sagot ni Daniel sa kanya at nagkatinginan ang dalawa at nanlaki ang mata. Namumula na si Sungwoon.

“Oh. Oh. Landi o. Hahahaha. I mean yung about sa love and commitment. Para tong sira.”, nagkunwaring bakla si Daniel at hinampas ang dibdib ni Sungwoon.

Nagmake face si Sungwoon, nilakihan ang butas ng ilong at parang gusto nang magpalamon sa lupa nang makarinig sya ng tunog ng camera.

“Putik. DANIEEEEEL!”, at pinilit agawin ni Sungwoon ang cp ni Daniel.

“Shit. Shit. May tunog pala. Wag kang magulo hyung.”, natatawang sabi ni Daniel.

Di namalayan ni Sungwoon na nadadaganan na nya si Daniel pero di pa rin nya maabot dahil niyakap syang mahigpit ni Daniel at ang haba ng braso nito.

“Hyung. Wag ka maharot. Mahuhulog tayo sa sofa.”, natatawang sabi ni Daniel.

“Ibigay mo yan. Titigil ako.”, at inabot na ni Daniel ang cp nya, busy si Sungwoon buksan ang cp ni Daniel at ibrowse ang gallery di nya namalayan nakayakap pa din sa kanya si Daniel na nakasubsob ang ulo nito sa kanyang leeg.

“Hirap pala ko gamitin cp mo sa posisyon natin. Tabi na. Tabi na.”, request ni Sungwoon, na wala pa rin talagang malay sa eksena nila ni Daniel kanina.

“Magbanyo lang ako hyung. Hatid na kita pauwi after, 7am pa pasok mo bukas di ba.”, at tumayo si Daniel at papunta na sa banyo.

“Pano mo alam?”, at nilingon nya si Daniel, hirap pa rin sya ilocate ang gallery sa apps. Nakakuha lang sya ng isang kibit balikat kay Daniel at nahanap na ang gallery.

“DANIEEEEEEL! Hinayupak kang bata ka. May lock yung gallery! Lumabas ka dyan sa banyo.”, pinuntahan ni Sungwoon at kinalampag ang pintuan ng banyo. Pinagbuksan sya ng pinto ni Daniel at tumambad ang topless nitong katawan at nakatapis lang ng twalya ang lower half ng katawan nito, magshoshower pala nang mabilisan si Daniel.

“Hyung, ano yun?”, nanunukso ang mga ngiti ni Daniel.

“Ano pin nito? Daniel naman e. Pangit pangit ko dun tyak.”, request ni Sungwoon nang sinunggaban ni Daniel ang bewang nya, niyakap at hinatak paloob at dun na nga napahiyaw si Sungwoon. Di nya namalayang naagaw na pala ni Daniel ang cp nya.

“Kiss muna, dali.”, lalong hinila ni Daniel si Sungwoon papaloob at ngumuso, buong lakas namang kumawala si Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Sabi ko nga, wag na. Uh, hintayin na lang kita dun sa living room.”, inaayos- ayos ni Sungwoon ang damit nya dahil nagulo sa kaharutan ni Daniel tsaka sya lumabas ng banyo. Hindi pa rin mawala-wala ang ngiti sa labi ni Daniel.

Aminado naman si Daniel na gusto nya talaga si Sungwoon pero nakakaramdam syang hindi naman ready magtake ng leap si Sungwoon to be in a relationship with him or to be in a relationship at all, sa ngayon masaya na si Daniel sa ganito lalo at wala naman syang kakumpetensiya kay Sungwoon dahil nga ayaw jumowa ni Sungwoon. He’ll make things or the flow of their relationship easy.

Habang nasa byahe ang dalawa, di pa rin mawala-wala sa isip ni Daniel ano nga ba ang say ni Sungwoon about love and commitment.

“So the answer to my question?”, Daniel broke the silence, pagod na yata makipagharutan si Sungwoon besides feeling nya nakipagwrestling sya kay Daniel kanina,laking tao kaya ni Daniel.

“Huh?”, hinarap nya si Daniel at humikab.

“Wala. Wala. Tulog ka muna, gisingin na lang kita pag nasa taat na tayo ng apartment nyo.”, sumuko na si Daniel kakakulit kay Sungwoon.

“Hmm. Commitment? Ayoko nun, being committed means you need to commit your time as well. Ayoko ng ganun Niel, nasa akin naman yung mali I guess? Parang gusto ko lang ng tropa na may halong landi of course, na pag gusto ko manuod ng movie, go; pag gusto ko magkape at sumagot ng tambak kong emails, go; lalo ang pagshshopping, you know I’m bad in picking the outfits that suits me. Pero di ko kayang ialay yung time ko sa kanila pangmatagalan. Naalala mo yung time na sinabi ni Ong na hanggang 2 months lang jowa sakin, truth yun. Di pa sya sanay sa kalakaran ng mga tulad namin na matagal na ang 3 months na may jowa. Sa love? I maybe bitter about its concept pero takot talaga ko. I mean, kamahal-mahal ba ko? Is there someone willing to stay if everything about me’s gonna turn to shit? Pano pag di ko mabigay yung hihingin nya sakin? What if di pala ko sapat? Do you get my point? Hehe. Ganun, if I were to be in love, gusto ko na yung kaya ko magmahal tulad ng pagmamahal sakin ng lolo ko. Hindi incest ah, lolo ko mahal ako,tanggap ako, aalagaan at tatanggapin ako sa buhay nya kahit na lagi akong may pagkukulang.”, mahaba-habang monologue pala sagot ni Sungwoon.

“Wow.”, napa-wow na lang talaga si Daniel, nakanganga pa din sya bago mag-go signal yung traffic light.

“Haba ba? Hehe. Sa’yo ko lang naopen up yan, lahat naman kasi curious on what’s my view about love pero halatang chismoso lang, si Ong iniisip ko pa kung chikadora lang purpose nya to ask me that. Pero kasi, kanina ka pa nangungulit and nafeel ko lang yung sincerity na gusto mo talaga malaman. And why is that? Hmmm.”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Hmmm. .Ano kasi. .”, napakamot si Daniel pano nya ilulusot na he wanted to pursue Sungwoon, that’s why. Kilala pa naman ng HOK squad ang isa-isa pag nagsisinungaling na ang sinuman sa kanila.

“Ah! Alam ko naaa. Since you wanted to explore our world, given that you’re pansexual and jowang-jowa ka na. Kaya nagriresearch ka no.”, tinutunggo ni Sungwoon ang balikat ni Daniel.

“Hooooy, nagdadrive ako.”, seryoso yung mukha ni Daniel kasi kinabahan sya sa ginawa ni Sungwoon na hyung pero natawa sya dahil si Sungwoon na mismo ang nagligtas sa kanya sa sitwasyon.

“Hala sya, natawa sya. Bakit?”, nalilito ang pagmumukha ni Sungwoon.

“Wala, ang cute-cute mo kasi. Wag kang magbabago ha.”, sabi ni Daniel bago lumiko papasok sa kanto kung nasan ang apartment nila Sungwoon.

“Okay ka lang ba? Sira to. Pero yea, di ko pa naman binabalak baguhin image ko.”, napahagikgik pa si Sungwoon pagkatapos.

Nasa tapat na sila ng apartment, inihinto na ni Daniel ang sasakyan.

“Thanks, Niel. Ingat k—“, hinawakan ni Daniel ang kamay ni Sungwoon bago pa ito makababa ng sasakyan.

“Pero seriously hyung, nandito kaming mga kaibigan mo, si Ong, ako and sige isama na si Minhyun. Kami yung constants sa buhay mo, na kahit hirap ka na kakaintegrate sa buhay mo, lilitaw at lilitaw kami sa dulo. If gusto mo magkape, manuod ng sine, magshopping o manglait ng mga dinaig mo sa ganda na mga babae, one call away lang ako hyung.”, suggestion ni Daniel at awkward at litong-lito si Sungwoon na ngumiti.

Bumaba na si Sungwoon at isinara ang pinto. Humingang malalim si Daniel at kumapit nang mahigpit sa manibela. “Baby steps Daniel. Wooh. Baby steps.”, di pa rin mawala ang malalalim na paghinga ni Daniel nang makarinig sya ng katok. Ibinaba ni Daniel ang bintana.

“Okay ka lang Daniel?”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Ha?”

“Kanina ka pa di umaalis, hinihintay kita, ihahatid sana kita ng tingin?”

“Ah. Oo nga no, andito pa din ako sa inyo. Alis na ko. Bukas na lang ulit hyung.”, pamamaalam ni Daniel. Sinara na nito ang bintana at umandar na papauwi sa condo nya.

“Sira.”, napakagat ng labi at nangiti si Sungwoon, kinawayan ang sasakyan ni Daniel at pumasok na sa loob.

~

“Woaaaahh. You came just in time.”, at bumeso si Sungwoon kay Daniel.

“Aga naman ng pag-aaya mo sa bar.”, ani Daniel.

“Birthday celebration daw ni Ong with us, nasa shift pa. Hanap muna tayo booking, sa apartment namin nila Minhyun inuman, kaya wag ka muna papakalasing ha.”, explain ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Napapayag mo si Minhyun?”, tanong ni Daniel.

“Nakakascore na yata si Ong dun, dun daw gusto ni Minhyun uminom e.”, kwento ni Sungwoon.

“Sasama satin si Minhyun?”, dagdag na tanong ni Daniel.

“Uh-huh. Tama na sa questions,shumot ka muna o. Need ko ng booking bago ko makawitness ng landian ni Ong at Minhyun.”, inabot ni Sungwoon kay Daniel ang shotglass, nagcheers ang dalawa hudyat na maghahanapan na naman sila ng target ngayon para sa isa’t-isa.

Nang makabalik na si Daniel bitbit ang isang lalaki sa table ay sinenyasan nya si Sungwoon na dun sila pumwesto at may kasama na si Sungwoon din nung papalapit na sila kila Daniel.

“Jisung, si Daniel. . .Daniel, si Jisung.”, pakilala ni Sungwoon sa isa’t-isa.

“Hyung, si Jaehwan. . .Jaehwan, si Sungwoon.”, inintroduce din ni Daniel ang dalawa sa isa’t –isa.

“Weeeell, kanya-kanya na lang introduction ha. We have to attend to a birthday celeb pa ni Daniel. Tara Jaehwan? Gutom ako, I know a great place.”, aya ni Sungwoon. At nagkanya-kanya na nga ang dalawang pairs. Si Jaehwan at Sungwoon ay nagpunta sa isang sikat na kainan ng pares at sila Daniel at Jisung naman ay piniling kumain sa isang mamahaling café.

“Jaehwan.”, kinuha ni Sungwoon ang atensyon ni Jaehwan matapos nyang umorder sa counter.

“Jjaeni na lang.”, sagot ni Jaehwan.

“Ah okay, Jjaeni, nakaorder na ko. Sorry gutom na kasi talaga ko, di na kakayanin ng sikmura ko hanggang sa birthday celebration.”, explain ni Sungwoon.

“No worries. Actually, pag gutom ka pa may alam akong masarap na makakainan ng sisig.”, alok ni Jaehwan.

“Oh? Saan sige, daan tayo.”, ngiting-ngiting sinabi ni Sungwoon.

“Sa may motel malapit lang dito.”

Mabilauk-bilaukan si Sungwoon, tamang-tama dumating na ang order nila at drinks. Inabot ni Jaehwan ang pineapple juice sa kanya.

“Okay ka lang?”, tanong ni Jaehwan.

“Seryoso ka dyan?”, napa-hehe pa si Sungwoon sa sobrang iba na naiisip nya, namamanyakan na sya.

“Oo naman, tara kumain ka muna.”, pagkaabot ni Jaehwan sa kanya ng pares ay hinaplos nya ang hita ni Sungwoon.

Habang kumakain si Sungwoon ay may naramdaman syang parang pusa na nanlalambing sa binti nya, medyo kinagulat nya to pero parang nagtatagal na yung pusa sa pamumulupot sa binti nya. Pagkasilip nya sa ilalim ng table ay wala naman palang pusa, sinilip nyang maigi at nauntog pa sya sa table nung makita nyang paa pala ni Jaehwan yung nanlalandi sa binti at hita nya, tyak kung nakabukaka si Sungwoon ay matatagpuan ng mga paa ni Jaehwan ang tinatago nyang alaga. Nang iangat ni Sungwoon ang kanyang masakit pa na ulo mula sa pagkakauntog, nakita nyang binasa ni Jaehwan ang kanyang mga labi gamit ang dila. Gutom na gutom pa si Sungwoon pero di na kinakaya ng sikmura nya ang view.  
\--

“Jisung hyung, okay lang tawagin kitang hyung?”, sagot ni Daniel.

“Yes, dear.”, nagising sa pagkakatulala si Jisung.

“Uhm. Kanina ka pa kasi nakatulala, kanina ka pa hinihintay nung staff sa follow-up order mo kamo.”, hiyang-hiya na si Daniel kasi titig na titig kanina pa si Jisung sa kanya.

“Ay, yung waffles na lang na may strawberry”, at iniabot ni Jisung ang menu sa staff ng café habang nakapangalumbaba at titig na titig kay Daniel.

“Alin po dun? May dalawang klase po kami—“, tanong ng staff.

“Please, kahit anuman dun sa dalawa, panira ka ng moment.”, pagmamasungit ni Jisung at bumalik sa titig kay Daniel.

“Ah, sorry ka na sa kaibigan ko. Graveyard shift siguro to, sabog na. Yung strawberries ‘n cream na lang.”, todo sorry pa din si Daniel sa inasal ni Jisung.

“Sooo, I’m planning to take a vacation leave, wala pa kong kasama pero I have already booked a room for 2.”, invite ni Jisung habang ikinulong ang kanang kamay ni Daniel sa kanyang mga kamay. Pilit kumakawala si Daniel sa pagkakahawak nito.

“Siguro magugulat ka pero mukhang mahal na yata kita.”, sabi ni Jisung at dun na nga talagang pinilit ni Daniel kumawala sa hawak nya.

“Hehehe. Wow, oo nga nakakagulat. Mahal na agad. Nice. Ano sininghot nito.”, mahinang sabi ni Daniel.

“Ano?”

“Ah. Wala wala, tingnan ko lang kung may message na yung tropa kong magbibirthday ha.”, palusot ni Daniel nung nakitang may text si Sungwoon sa kanya.

Sungwoon: Call me. Asap. No questions, just call me.

\--

Binaba ni Sungwoon ang cellphone at plastic na nginitian ang manyak na si Jaehwan.

“Uy sorry haa, need ko lang talaga replyan yung email ko from work.”, hinaplos pa ni Sungwoon ang braso ni Jaehwan, habang pabebe pa rin syang nakikipagkwentuhan para iliko lang si Jaehwan sa pag-aaya sa motel habang hinihintay tumawag si Daniel.

\--

“Hyung, tawagan ko lang kaibigan ko update about sa celebration nya ha, kain ka lang nang kain.”, excuse ni Daniel at sa harapan na ni Jisung nya piniling tawagan si Sungwoon.

Nung tumawag na si Daniel,

Sungwoon: Hello? Hello. Ano nangyari?  
Daniel: Ha?  
Sungwoon: What? Dafuq. Teka teka. Manganganak na asawa mo?  
Daniel (nagets ang nangyayari): Ano nasiraan ka ng sasakyan? Saan pre?  
Sungwoon: Sige sige, punta ko agad dyan. Saan ulit yan? Wag ka kasing magpanic, puta.   
Daniel: Birthday na birthday mo ang malas mo. Sige sige pick-upin na kita dyan. Malas mo namang gaga ka.  
Sungwoon: Ayun. Malapit lang ako dyan, nandito lang ako sa paborito nating kainan ng pares. Wag nyo na ko daanan, manganganak yang kasama mo. Wag kang magppanic, hindi ikaw lalabasan ng bata dyan! Punta na ko.  
Daniel: Ito na. Tumahan ka na, hindi pangit araw mo okay. Pupuntahan na kita. Abangan mo lang ako sa harapan nyang kainan na sinasabi mo.  
Sungwoon: Bye.  
Daniel: Bye bitch.

“Hyung, sorry, tawagan na lang kita to continue this some other time ha. Ayoko namang pumangit araw nung kabigan kong birthday celebrant.”, paalam ni Daniel na umacting na madaling-madali na.

“Ay oh. Sige sige, walang problema. Ay teka! Number mo?—“, di na naabutan ni Jisung si Daniel, dahil kumaripas na to ng takbo palabas pero gentleman pa rin naman dahil hindi kinalimutan ni Daniel bayaran at itreat si Jisung sa mga kinain nila.

\--

“Narinig mo naman no sa pag-oOA ko kanina, sorry manganganak kasi asawa ng bestfriend ko. Una na ko ha, sorry talaga.”, palusot ni Sungwoon.

“Gusto mo samahan na kita?”, alok ni Jaehwan.

“Ay hindi na, alam mo masarap talaga pares dito kung hindi lang nasira appetite ko kanina. Bayad na yan. Enjoyin mo lang kain. I will be fine, may susundo na sakin.”, paalam ni Sungwoon.

“Ha?”, nagtaka si Jaehwan sa last statement nya.

“Ay. Hehehehe. Wala, bye!”, at parang nursery student na nahihiyang tumakbo palabas si Sungwoon nung kainan.

~

“Fuck. Woooh. Hello.”, hingal na hingal si Sungwoon at sumisilip pa sa paligid kung nakasunod ba si Jaehwan sa likuran nya.

Nang makapasok si Sungwoon, nagtitigan ang dalawa at nagtawanan. Tinukod ni Sungwoon ang siko nya sa space sa pagitan ng car seat at head rest na inuupuan nya at hinarap si Daniel.

“So, ano klaseng date si Jisung para masiraan ang imaginary car ko?”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Uhhh, the ‘I love you’ date.”, nahihiyang sinagot ni Daniel.

“Hahahahaha. Okay, normal sa edad ni Jisung yung ganung klaseng date.”, sagot ni Sungwoon na hingal pa din.

“Eh si Jaehwan? Ano sya at biglang nanganak asawa ko?”, natatawang tanong ni Daniel.

“The ‘alam mo san masarap na sisig?’ date.”, nanlalaki pa din ang mata ni Sungwoon habang inaalala yung nangyari kanina.

“Huh?”

“Aigoo. Baguhan nga ito, lagi nilang nilalabas yung tanungan na yun pag mag-aaya sa motel. Sa gutom ko, nakalimutan ko yun at tinanong ko pa talaga san masarap na sisig-an.”, napabuntong-hininga pa si Sungwoon.

“Really? Ginagamit yun pang-aya sa sex?”, naaamaze si Daniel sa nalaman nya.

“Kung hindi nga lang ako virgin, baka gamit na gamit ko na yan sa mga daks. Ay—gago.”, napamura na lang si Sungwoon.

“Hindi mo alam yan! Wala kang narinig. Huhuhuhu.”, nahihiyang sambit ni Sungwoon.

“Oooooohh, someone’s thinking he’s good in getting boys but is still a virgin, huh?”, panunukso ni Daniel.

“Nieeeeeeel. Huhuhuhuhuhu. Magaling ako pipili ng boys.”, kontra ni Sungwoon.

“Yea, Jisung. He’s good. Yeeeeaahh. I also don’t want to start pulling off that Daehwi scene.”, panunukso pa rin ni Daniel at pinaandar na ang sasakyan.

“Okay, fyi. Di para sakin si Jisung at Daehwi, kaya di ko makilatis if mabuti. Pero kasi nga, ganun lang image ko na nakikipag-chugchugan tuwing iinom pero company talaga hanap ko dun. I ditch them if they want more than the casual dates.”, may pinuprove pa rin si Sungwoon na point.

“Okaaaaay. Sabi mo.”, at tuloy-tuloypa rin si Daniel sa pagdadrive.

“San punta natin? Kakaout lang ni Osang, matagal pa byahe nun.”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Daan tayo drive thru, obvious na gutom ka pa. Ginutom ka ba ni Jaehwan huh? Halika busugin kita.”, at hinaplos ni Daniel ang hita ni Sungwoon nung nagstop sila sa traffic light.

“Puta. Danieeeel. Nanghihina pa din ako. Hahahahahaha,tumigil ka. Tangina. Yoko na maulit yun ah, ilayo mo na ko sa ganun.”, pagmamakaawa ni Sungwoon. “Big Mac, large fries at iced coffee please.”, request ni Sungwoon.

~

Nakarating na ang dalawa sa apartment ni Sungwoon at naabutang nagtatawanan ang Minhyun at Ong sa kusina.

“Oh, close na kayo?”, tanong ni Daniel, sabay papak nung almond na nasa bowl sa lamesa papunta dun sa dalawa. Hinampas naman ni Sungwoon kamay ni Daniel para aawatin to sa pagkain.

“Layuan mo yang almonds, akin yan at yung dalawa.”, awat ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Dyan na muna kayo, palit lang akong damit. May katas pa ng date ko yung pantalon ko.”, at dumiretso na ng kwarto si Sungwoon.

“Yuck naman. TMI.”, sigaw ni Ong. Sinabunutan sya ni Daniel.

“Araaay, kailan ka pa natuto kay hyung na manakit? Huhuhuhuhu.”, nahahapdian si Ong sa anit nya ngayon.

“Wag kasing bastos utak mo gaga.”, pag-aawat sa kanya ni Daniel.

Lumabas na ng kwarto si Sungwoon at tumabi kay Ong, sumunod naman mula sa banyo si Daniel at nakitang ang bakante na lang na upuan ay kay Minhyun. Ayaw nyang lumapit kay Minhyun pero wala syang magagawa. Matagal na nyang nararamdaman na mainit ang dugo ni Minhyun sa kanya.

“Okaaaay. Since, ngayon lang natin makakasama si Minhyun sa inuman, same rules, no cellphones allowed, pakitabi yan at games lang tayo para hindi maOP si Minhyun. G.”, paninimula ni Sungwoon.

“Wait, binili namin to ni Sungwoon, suotin mo naman birthday boy.”, at sinuot ni Ong ang ibingay na party hat ni Daniel.

Nakakailang bote na ang apat nang isuggest ni Sungwoon ang isang game, “Kiss, Marry, Kill”, kahit na tinamaan na si Ong at Minhyun, marahil siguro ay mga pagod rin sa work kaya tinamaan agad, kaya pa nila at pumayag sa laro ni Sungwoon na yun.

“Okay, ako start. Dapat may dahilan ha. I will kiss Daniel.”, nangiti si Daniel sa sagot ni Sungwoon. “kasi forever cute and sweet dongsaeng ko ‘to, you deserve a kiss from me.”, at nagflying kiss pa si Sungwoon kay Daniel.

“Ayun lang, nakakabatang kapatid lang ba?”, binatukan ni Daniel si Ong sa sinabi nyang yun at saktong nakita ni Daniel na iniirapan pala sya ni Minhyun.

“Next, marry. Of course, my bff, amiga, kumara at anak-anakan na si Ong. Happy Birthday man.”, oo anak-anak ni Sungwoon, di ba obvious pag pisikal na sinasaktan ni Sungwoon si Ong?

“Lastly, sorry Nyeon. Kill kita.”, natawa si Daniel, at nung nilingon si Minhyun, parang gusto na nitong saksakin si Daniel.

“Wag ka tumawa Daniel, sa inyong tatlo sya yung hindi pikon, papatayin lang naman kita Minhyun pag sinermunan ulit ako sa pagkakape ko sa gabi.”, natatawang sabi ni Sungwoon at ang next ay si Ong.

“Kiss si Minhyun. Hehehehe. Crush ko talaga sya.”, patay lasing na si Ong.

“Marry ko syempre si Mommy Suzy ko. Mas love ko pa to sa tuta ng nanay ko.”, hinatak ni Ong si Sungwoon at pinaghahalikan sa pisngi.

“Ganito ba kayo mag-inuman?”, lasing man si Minhyun pero seryoso sya nung tinanong si Sungwoon.

“Te, kalma lang di pa ko tapos sumagot. Kill ko si Daniel, magugustuhan nya siguro feeling ng nasa heaven kaya ko nasabi. Hehehe.”, masinok-sinok pa si Ong kakatawa at tinuro na si Daniel ang next.

“I’ll kiss Ong a happy birthday one. Will marry Sungwoon, the man that is out of my reach and will about to kill the one who’s blocking my future with Sungwoon, that’s Minhyun.”, ang plain at ang cold ng asgot ni Daniel, ibig na manapak nung katabi nya.

“Joke lang yung reasons. Pero yun sagot ko.”, hinabol ni Daniel statement nya bago pa magkomento ang lahat.

“Last si Minhyun, gumising ka Ong, you may like this part.”, pero ayaw pa rin magising ni Ong kahit sinasampal na sya ni Sungwoon.

“Kiss ko si Ong, I like his personality and his aura, he make things light for me. Marry Sungwoon, who I really treasure since then and kill Daniel who’s a pain in the ass.”, umirap si Minhyun at tatayo na nung hinarangan sya ni Daniel.

“Pre, gusto ko na magpahinga tutal knockout na kasama nyo. Pwede ba wag kang harang?”, pakiusap ni Minhyun.

“Hindi pre. Harapin mo muna ko.”, sagot ni Daniel.

“Huy. Magtigil nga kayong dalawa dyan. Niel, magparaan ka na at tulungan mo ko dito kay Ong.”, sumabat na si Sungwoon sa usapan nila.

“Hindi hyung, matagal na mainit mata nito sakin e. Ano Minhyun? Ilabas mo na yan.”, saad ni Daniel.

“Pwede ba? Layulayuan mo nalang si Sungwoon at si Ong, di ka karapatdapat sa buhay nila.”, sagot ni Minhyun.

Napafacepalm na lang si Sungwoon, mas dapat harapin nya si Ong kesa dun sa dalawang halatang lasing na kaya ang nonsense ng pinagsasabi.

“Selos ka? Pwes, ako na nagsasabi sayo. Di ako lalayo.”, at lalong hinarangan ni Daniel si Minhyun.

Parang hindi nakarinig si Minhyun at nilagpasan na lang si Daniel matapos tungguin ang balikat nito, gulat na lang sya ng kinwelyuhan sya ni Daniel.

Nagpanic na si Sungwoon at isinandal muna ang ulo ni Ong sa sandalan nung sofa.

“Hep. Hep. Maglayo na kayong dalawa no. Birthday ni Ong no, remember. Minhyun pakilock na lang pinto, la namang pasok, kila Ong ako matutulog, hatid na din kami ni Daniel.”, nagpaalam si Sungwoon at binuhat na si Ong palabas ng apartment.

~

“Oh, Minhyun. Gising ka pa.”, bati ni Sungwoon kay Minhyun na tuloy pa ding umiinom sa kusina.

“Kala ko di ka dito matutulog?”, tanong ni Minhyun.

“Eh andun naman pala yung pinsan nyang si Baejin,sya na daw bahala. Baka balikan ko na lang bukas ng umaga si Ong. Amin na nga yang mga yan.”, at patuloy na cinonfiscate ni Sungwoon ang mga bote ng alak na iniinom ni Minhyun.

“Awat na Minhyun. Okay ka lang ba?”, tanong ni Sungwoon.

“Hindi.”, yumakap at umiyak sa kanya si Minhyun.

“Tara tayo ka muna. Samahan na kita pabalik ng kwarto mo, dun natin pag-usapan yan ha.”, sabi ni Sungwoon sa kanya at tinulungan si Minhyun makatayo at makakuha ng balanse.

“I’m starting to like Ong.”, sinimulan ni Minhyun ang topic.

“Uh-hmm, go on.”, sabi ni Sungwoon.

“Pero kulong pa rin ako sa’yo. Masaya ko kay Ong e.”, patuloy na sinabi ni Minhyun.

“Yes, and I can clearly see that. What happened? Bakit hindi ka pa din okay? Necessary ba mangyari yung ganap nyo ni Daniel kanina? Coz I didn’t like it honestly.”, tanong ni Sungwoon habang minamasahe ang kamy ni Minhyun.

“I am still trapped.”

“Trapped from what?”

“From you, hyung. Di ko pa pala kaya. Di ko kayang gawing rebound si Ong, he’s too precious to get hurt. Kanina, seeing how happy you are with Daniel, nabutthurt na naman ako. Ano ba kasing wala sakin hyung?”, nagmamakaawang tanong ni Minhyun.

“Haaaayy, sige ulitin ko, pero sana Minhyun this will be the last time that I will be answering this, di naman kasi magbabago kahit kailan statement ko. Oo, minahal kita. Your graduation day, the day you confessed, the day that I got my first kiss, lahat yun ang sarap balik-balikan because yun yung naghulma sa pagkatao ko ngayon. Pero I cannot risk to cross that bridge Minhyun, isa ka sa mga constant sa life ko, di ko isusugal yun. Don’t close the door Minhyun just because I decided to close the door from you.”, sagot ni Sungwoon.

“Kailan mo makikita na kasing precious ka ni Ong? You deserve to be happy. At wag mo ipagdamot yung kaligayahan mo na yun sa sarili mo kasi di ka lang pinili ng gagong kaharap mo ngayon.”, hinalikan sya ni Sungwoon sa noo.

“And oh, before I leave yung nakikita ko sa mata mo pag kasama mo si Ong? Di sya yung nirebound mo lang kasi kaya ka masaya. Ong is doing a good job for giving you a genuine smile, wag ka gumaya sakin. Don’t miss out how lovely your days will be if you have Ong on it.”, pinatay na ni Sungwoon ang ilaw at inara ang pintuan sa kwarto ni Minhyun at piniling magpahinga na agad.

~

Sungwoon: Niel. Tara, bar.

Isang linggo na matapos mangyari yung birthday ni Ong at napagkasunduan nung tatlo na ilihim na lang kay Ong ang nangyaring away sa dalw nung gabi na yun.

Bumangon si Daniel sa kama para mareplyan nang maayos si Sungwoon.

Daniel: Pass. Pagod ako. Tsaka nakakuha ako ng date sa tinder.

Sungwoon: I thought you lose the apps? Sino na wingman ko? *sad emoji

Daniel: Naisip ko lang why not try again, ang epic din ng adventures natin sa bar eh. Hahahahaha. Kaya mo na yan.

Sungwoon: Hay nako, sinasabi ko sayo pag ako hindi nadiligan ngayon at hindi nagkabooking. Papausukan ko kayo ng future jowa mo.

Binaba ni Sungwoon ang cellphone nya at napansin ni Minhyun na yamot sya.

“Anyare sa pagmumukha mo?”, tanong ni Minhyun.

“Ayaw ako samahan ni Daniel, wala akong wingman, pwede ka? Hehehe.”, alok ni Sungwoon.

“Uh. No. Last time kitang sinamahan sa ganyan, ikaw nagkadate ako wala. Besides, may date kami ni Ong at pwede ba magtigil na kayo ni Daniel at kayo na lang ang magdate.”, sagot ni Minhyun sa kanya.

“Hala sya, namersonal, nagdemand ng gusto nyang loveteam. Ayoko nga, di ko type yun.”, sagot ni Sungwoon sa kanya.

“Makipagdate ka na nga dun. Ganyan kayong tatlo, may mga date lang nakakalimot na.”, natawa na lang si Minhyun sa pag-aacting ni Sungwoon, di nya pa rin talaga ididitch si Ong para lang hanapan ng booking si Sungwoon.

~

2 months na ang nakakalipas.

Ong: Wow. Mukhang tahimik ang gc. May jowa kayong dalawa no.  
Daniel: Ikaw din naman.  
Ong: din? Soooo. May jowa nga, ito ba yung naririnig kong from tinder?  
Daniel: Yep.  
Ong: My, wag mangseen.  
Sungwoon: Yep, may jowa din.  
Ong: Gano na kayo katatagal ng mga jowa nyo?  
Daniel: 2 months  
Sungwoon: Almost 2 months  
Ong: Record breaker for Sungwoon-hyung, pag lumagpas ng 3 months pamforever na yan. Ano names?  
Daniel: Jihoon  
Sungwoon: Woojin  
Ong: Ano ba yan? Wala kayong kagana-gana kausap. Buti pa kayo, landian na. Kami ni papi Minhyun, in a ligaw relationship, naliligaw at nalilito na ko if may patutunguhan kami. Di ko alam sino ba dapat kikilos samin? Like, papi Minhyun, galaw galaw naman dyan. Kaunting hint naman like, ‘can you be mine?’, ganeeern.  
Sungwoon: Bakla, triple date na lang. Busy kami with our own scheds din kasi, ipakilala ko na ang tinitibok ng itlog ko.  
Sungwoon: Este ng puso ko.  
Daniel: TMI  
Sungwoon: Forget I said that pero pwede na din pala. Buhay na buhay pag andyan sya.  
Ong: Tangina mo. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Gegege, triple date. Ano, Daniel?  
Daniel: G. Sa holiday.  
Sungwoon: G.

At nagkita-kita na nga ang tatlo, Sungwoon with Woojin na nakabig bike papunta sa bar na napag-usapan, Jihoon with Daniel and his wheels at solong nagpunta ang Ong at sumunod naman si Minhyun. Nainggit naman ang mga mata ni Ong, kasi naman ang bagal ng usad nila ni Minhyun. Medyo pansin din ni Ong na ilang si Jihoon at Woojin sa isa’t-isa nung gabi na yun.

“Tara sa dancefloor.”, aya ni Sungwoon kay Woojin.

At nagsayaw nang nagsayaw ang dalawa, may time na mukha silang tanga, classic team up na ni Sungwoon at Woojin yun, at mayrong landing-landi kung saan muntikan nang kagatin ni Woojin ang labi ni Sungwoon sa gitna ng dancefloor.

“Ano tinitingnan mo dyan? Sweet nila no.”, comment ni Ong habang kinakausap si Daniel.

“Sus. Para yan lang, sweet na.”, tumayo na si Daniel at inaya na umuwi na sila ni Jihoon.

“Huy kj, magpaalam na din muna kayo dun sa dalawang yun— Ayyy! Shet ano yun.”, napatili si Ong nang makitang may kasapakan si Woojin sa dancefloor, nasa likuran ni Woojin si Sungwoon at pilit inaawat si Woojin. Pumunta naman agad ang apat na si Daniel, Jihoon, Ong at Minhyun dun sa dalawa.

“Wooj. Tama na. Tara na.”, awat ni Sungwoon.

“Hindi, dapat matuto yan na hindi na lang basta basta manghahawak ng puwet. Bakit hiniling ba ng boyfriend kong hipuan mo sya? Gago ka ha. Lumugar kang bastos ka”, inungasan ni Woojin yung lalaking wala ng kalabanlaban sa sahig.

Nagwalk-out naman si Jihoon sa eksenang naabutan nya at sinundan ni Daniel. Pinalabas na ng bouncer sila Sungwoon at kinarga palabas ang nanghihinang lalaki.

“Kuya, wala naman kaming balak magpress ng charges. Wag na lang po nya ulitin, nasapak din po kasi boyfriend ko, priority kong magamot agad to. Sige na po, palayasin nyo na po yang bastos na yan.”, sagot ni Sungwoon nung tinatanong sya ng bouncer ano ang gagawin sa nangyari, pinalayo ni Sungwoon sila Ong at Minhyun na binabantayan si Woojin ngayon. Tyka kasi kokontra si Woojin na hindi kasuhan yung gago nay un.

~

“Si hyung? Okay lang ba sya? Hinatid ko muna si Jihoon, nagulat yata sa nangyari.”, tanong ni Daniel nang maabutan na nagdidiskusyon si Ong at Minhyun sa loob ng apartment nila.

“Ay andun sa kwarto Niel, baka tapos na gamutin si Woojin. Puntahan mo na lang.”, sagot sa kanya ni Minhyun.

Hindi na kumatok si Daniel at naabutan nyang hinalik-halikan ni Woojin si Sungwoon sa labi. Woojin landed 6 soft kisses on Sungwoon’s lips habang yakap nya si Sungwoon na nakakandong din sa kanya.

“Pero seryoso, wag ka na makikipagsapakan.”, at natatawa-tawa si Sungwoon kasi umaayaw si Woojin sa request nya at sya naman ang gumanti ng mga halik dito. Dun na piniling lumabas ni Daniel sa kwarto at nagdecide na sa chat na lamang kamustahin si Sungwoon.

**Author's Note:**

> One scene nung wingman adventure ng nielwoon ay kinuha ko sa isang movie. Again, welcome ako na mabulyawan sa comments section, sa twitter o sa cc (@oohcloudyy). Tatapusin ko to, swear.


End file.
